Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them v2
by Envy 192
Summary: Ever wonder what was left out of the orginal book? Contains creatures/refernces to other cartoons.


**Äbädä**

M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX

A miniature unicorn that is equally as shy as its larger counter part. It is only been seen a handful of times because of the rough terrain of the African Congo.

Acheri M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX

Very little is known about the Acheri. These creatures are only known to appear in the sub-content of India. It's is said to be the spirit of a small girl who comes down from the mountains bringing sickness and usually targets children. The only known way to defend your self is a simple red ribbon around the neck.

Angel

_M.O.M._ _Classification: XXXXX_

Angels are known as holy creature in some Muggle beliefs. They have a normal human body with normally white angel wings. They are very peaceful creature and have great intelligence.

Asena M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX

A species of abnormally large wolves with sky blue manes. A Turkish tale tells of a large alpha female saving an injured Turkish boy and nursing him back to heath.

Badgermole _M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

Large mole creatures with badger markings on them. Only found in the mountain ranges in china. Normally peaceful creatures are completely blind. When angered the use there control of earth to attack. They are friendly to witch and wizards who mean no harm and lick the witch or wizard. They are also music lovers and often befriend the travelers that journey threw there tunnels. The can be tamed.

Bakeneko

_M.O.M Classification: XXXX_

The Bakeneko is a popular familiar of Japanese witches and wizards. Like there cousins the Kneazeles they are very catlike. They're usually the same size and weight as normal cats but there tails fork at the end. They have been known to create small fireballs to help there owners see and they also can shapeshift. Bakeneko's are very loyal to there owners and will protect them even after they die.

Banshee

_M.O.M Classification: XXXXX_

This spirit is much like the Acheri, it's a teller of death. She is often seen as a washer woman in the British Isles. Its cries are very high pitched and are said to predict death.

Bugabear M.O.M. Classification: XXX

A large black bear with glowing eyes, that is found in forests on the British Isles. They mean no harm to witches and wizards and scares run away children back home.

Black dogs M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX

A name applied to Black Shucks, Barghests, Gurt Dogs, Hairy Jack, Skriker, Padfoot, Churchyard Beast, Shug Monkey, Cu Sith, Galleytrot, Capelthwaite, Mauthe Dog, Hateful Thing, Swooning Shadow, Bogey Beast, Guytrash, Oude Rode Ogen, Lean Dog and Dip. Black Dogs are seen all over Britain, Ireland and Germany. There are many stories about how these dog came to be. Most of the sightings of black dogs are death omens. Often seen were great hunters or tyrants have died. The Gurt Dog is an example of a kind black dog and humans a wizrading family let their children play with it and the Gurt dog was also said to help travelers and women on there way home as a protector.

Bloody Bones

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

Also known as Rawhead and bloody bones. It is a ghoul like creature said to live near water and under drain pipes. An old Yorkshire children's rhyme its says ;

"Rawhead and Bloody Bones  
Steals naughty children from their homes,  
Takes them to his dirty den,  
And they are never seen again."

This creature rewards good children and punishes bad children by pulling children into the water or down the drainpipes.

Boggart

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

A Boggart is a shape-shifter that takes on the form of its intended victim's worst fear. It likes to hide in dark, enclosed places, such as closets and cabinets.

Brownie _M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

Common household creatures that help around many magical homes. Unlike house elves they are not bound to the house and they only work at night. They work for small gifts or food including their favorite foods of honey and porridge. They leave the house if the gifts they get are called payments.

**Carbuncle**

_M.O.M. Classification: XX_

A catlike creature that is a popular familiar of Middle American witches. Looks like a common cat and comes in many color's like normal cats but has a gemstone on its forehead. Gemstones very from cat to cat.

**Cat Sidhe**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXX_

A Fae13 cat. Like humans and wizards elves like to keep pets cats and dogs. Cat Sidhes are the cats they kept. They are smarter than average cats and help elves around the house. Some wizard may have these cats if they are friends with elves but they are not exported out of their home terrain.

**Cecaelia****s **

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

A unique species of Merpeople instead of fish tails the have octopus tentacles on there lower half. Other than this they are like their cousins the Merpeople.

**Cerberus**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

A massive 3 headed dog said to guard the gates of Hades. There are some rumors that in 1991 a Cerberus was in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and It was said to be lulled to sleep by any type of music.

**Chupacabras**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

Often seen in Latin America. They often kill local farm animals in cannibalistic way. There have been no reported attacks on humans. They have grayish green scales and sharp protruding quills running down its spine. It is know to jump 20ft with its kangaroo like body structure. were its kill is left a strong stench of sulfur is left behind.

**Dryad**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXX_

A woodland guardian. Often mistaken for a fairies. All dryads are female and it is unknown how there breed. Each dryad resides with in a tree and lives as long as the tree does. Since the deforestation across the world the dryads of the world are dying out. Dryads are found world wide.

Eel hounds

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

Eel Hounds are large, amphibious lizards that exhibit the ability to swim and run very quickly. They can grow to be up to 8 feet tall and 30 ft wide. These greyhound look a likes can run at up to 45 mph and can swim just as fast. They are incredibly hard to tame but once tamed it is the best form of transportation threw out the Asian area.

Elf

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

Elves are an extremely intelligent species that were hidden to both the human and wizarding worlds by their own magic. But there is an old story that tells of war between the humankind and the Fae. Many beings died in this war and the king of the elves made a treed with the humans. They would stay to the forest and the humans would stay to there cities.

They become physically mature at the age of 25 and emotionally mature at age 125. They have a special magic called glamor that hides them. Elves are creatures born of the eldest race on earth. Elves live as immortal beings until time ends or dire wound removes their spirit. There are five distinct species of Elves;

_Avariel Elves_

Often mistaken for angles these elves have 10-12 foot wingspans. They have marble skin and ivory or ebony color hair. Their wings are colored the same as there hair. There eye colors can be any color and they are usually 5' to 6'6" tall. These elves are seen in mountain ranges and are rarely seen anywhere else.

_Drow_

Drow are black or very dark grey skinned elves that were banished underground. Their eyes are usually red but change color in the light. Their hair is usually white or silver. They have a more rebellious attitude and despise other elven races. They are also shorter standing from 3' 10" to 4" 6.

_High elves_

High elves are a nobility in the elven world. They dwell in stone cities. They consider them selves the most the most pure race of all. In truth they are quite snobbish to other races of elves. They rely heavily on the earth and never take more than they need. They also enjoy the arts. They have light cream skin and have been know to have blond sandy or even black hair and blue to green eyes

_**Lythari or Wood elves**_

Are often mistaken as werewolves, Lythari can transform into wolfs with no hybrid form. Every Lythari are born with this power and grow up in packs. These elves are kind hearted elves and they help the odd human or wizard out with out revealing there own identity. They live in forests and often have brown, auburn or red hair and green or blue eyes.

_**Sylvan Elves**_

These elves are the hardest to find. The live in untouched forests and guard said forests with their lives. They hate outsiders with a passion and kill anybody that enters their territory. They are not a hateful race but they prefer the privacy. They live peaceful with the other woodland animals and the other Fae of the Forrest. The are not controlled but their intelligence and minds but their emotions. Intuition and strength are key to their survival in the forest. The have light brown sun kissed skin and copper red hair and there eye color range from emerald green to chocolate brown. 

**Faun**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

The fauns are inhabitants of Rome and the Greek islands. They have the upper body of a human and the lower half of a goat. The males have ram horns that protrude out of their forehead. And long tails. The have average intelligence and are very social creatures. And the also hold festival which are a site to see. They do not fear wizard and if one comes across one of the festivals the welcome them to join. Overall they are friendly and kind creatures.

Goblin _M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

A goblin is a small, humanoid creature with long fingers and feet. They are uncommonly clever. Goblins run Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Goblins have their own type of magic and can do magic without a wand. Their own language is Gobbledegook. Goblins dislike theft, but use a different definition of the word. By goblin standards, the maker of an item, not the purchaser is the rightful owner; the purchaser is required to return the item to its maker upon his or her death.

**Golem**

M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX

A wizard created beast. It is usual made of stones or other inanimate objects. Ranges in sizes and colors. Very few wizards know the spell and they usual cast it to defend or guard something valuable. The wield no brain so they do what the witch or wizard comands it.

**Gremlin**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXX (also known as Mogwai)_

Most reports of these small creatures are in America. They a mischievous creature that like to reek havoc on people by they mostly like to cause trouble for muggles and there electronic devices and machines. They usual are fluffy innocent creatures that look like pets. They can stay like that if you have one but you have to fallow 3 rules if you want to have one as a pet.

1. Don't get him wet

2. Keep him away from bright lights especially sunlight

3. Don't ever feed him after midnight

When a gremlin gets wet they reproduce creating a minimum of three other gremlins that mature within ten minutes. Sunlight will kill a gremlin within a second and harsh light will injure it. And if it eats food after midnight, it will create a cocoon, going through changes and become a ferocious, reptilian creature that will cause mass chaos.

**Harpy**

M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX

Harpies are species of winged creatures. There have a human torso, bird wings instead of human arms, and eagle-like legs. often seen in before some one death because these creature love Muggle and witch flesh alike. The also love to steal food when ever possible.

Hellhounds

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

Often mistaken for black dogs these dogs are extremely dangerous. there are constantly on fire with a bright red flame. There normal the size of a small horse. Anybody who sees a hellhound will have a curse of death if they tell anybody of their sighting with in a year and a day. another weapon they have their death gaze and if you look into to their bright yellow yes three times you have an instant death. they can vanish instantly and often guard graveyards.

**Homunculus**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

Homunculus or homunculi are wizard made. They are creatures made by alchemy. There look human and posses the same features of any person but the were created by human transmutation, where a alchemist its trying to save someone. Some homunculi posses special abilities such as transformation. they are virtually immortal unless you use parts their original body witch weakens them. They are usually tame and will act like humans.

Iannic-ann-ôd

_M.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

There are Celtic revenge spirits of drowned sailors. Usually peaceful they call out warn people of the dangers of the waters they haunt. They cal out "Iou! Iou!". The true danger of the Iannic-ann-ôd is if you mock it by calling back to it once it will come half way between you and were it was. Reply twice and it will appear next to you. Reply a third time and it will break your neck.

**Imp**

_M.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Imps are considered "fallen fairies" and are often described as mischievous more than seriously threatening, and as lesser beings rather than more important supernatural beings. They are mischievous but not harmful pranksters can easy befriend the fun loving creatures. Many a innocent child has been blamed for the act of an imp.

**Inugami**

_M.O.M Classification: XXXX_

This is another Japanese familiar. They are very protective of there owners guarding them with their lives, they can live on there own and if mistreated the can turn and posses its own master. Highly respected. Created in two ways, one buy a strange ritual of burying a dog up to their head and putting food around it head and letting them starve to death and placing food around the body. And the other is the death of a beloved dog that chooses to stick buy it family. Many Japanese witches have one. The bring good fortune but act on there impulses.

Kamaitachi

_M.O.M Classification: XXXX_

Another creature from Japan only found in Kōshinetsu region. Always found in groups of three these weasels ride on gusts of wind. The first knocks the victim down, the second shreds the skin of the victim's flesh and the third heal the victim wounds so the will not bleed. Only a select few have thanks to their incredible speed.

**Kawa-uso**

_M.O.M Classification: XXX_

These magical sea and river otters. They are often blamed for a fisherman small hall. They love to pull pranks and can disguise them selves as small children and reek havoc on the coastal towns and villages. They con not speak Japanese but mumble incoherently.

**Kelpie**

_M.O.M Classification: XXXXX_

Known to live in lochs and rivers in northern Britain and Ireland. This deadly creature usually appears as beautiful horse. They lure there human pray buy looking like a lost horse but can be identified its ever wet mane. Their hide feels like that of a seals but it is significantly colder than a normal horse would be. The lure humans by encouraging

The prey to ride it. Once the human may it be witch, wizard or Muggle gets on the hide becomes sticky and the victim becomes trapped. It runs back into the water and drowns them, leaving only a liver floating to the top.

**Kitsune**

_M.O.M Classification: XXXXX_


End file.
